


Blackwatchin' You (McCree x OC)

by Pandawasbored



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Maybe sexy stuff, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandawasbored/pseuds/Pandawasbored
Summary: Gabriel Reyes did seem to pick outcasts to join his organization. But a vigilante? From the notorious Deadlock gang of all things?"You got him...?" She huffed.All Gabriel did was nod smugly, "He's in the interrogation room. I'll give him a few hours to calm the hell down though. He's pretty pissed."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something that I literally wrote at 2am so apologies if there's any mistakes or it's not as good as my other writing is lmao.  
> Enjoy! ♡

The night her boss told her that they were going to kidnap a vigilante to hopefully recruit into Blackwatch, Val went rigid. Her thin-wired glasses almost slipped off her nose in shock. Commander Gabriel Reyes was not this... unprofessional when picking recruits. Granted, there was only one other combat member of Blackwatch, Genji Shimada, currently. She just couldn't believe it. She expected Reyes to sit with files and carefully select a trained professional.  
Now that she thought about it, Reyes did seem to pick outcasts to join his organization. But a vigilante? From the notorious Deadlock gang of all things?

The taller man explained to her that they would give him the option of joining or being sent away to prison. Val clutched her clipboard so hard, her knuckles turned white. She had to admit, it was risky, but it had to work. They needed more agents to ever get the okay from Morrison to be sent out on the field and do their black-ops missions, shielded from the public eye.   
That was two days ago.   
Val was awoken by her com going off at around 4am. Two hours before her alarm. She groaned and reached a well manicured hand to clutch the damned device and answer.   
"Conejita, do you copy?" The voice of Gabriel asked, the slight sound of static sounded throughout the bedroom of her decent-sized living quarters.  
"Yeah yeah I'm up old man. Why are you waking me up? It better be good," she answered jokingly.   
Gabriel always allowed her to be unprofessional around him, she was his assistant after all. He had known her since she was 13 and took her in after her father, his good friend from his hometown, passed when she was 16. 5 years passed, and now she saw him as a sort of father-figure mentor.   
He lovingly called Val "conejita", which was Spanish for "little rabbit" as that's what her late father called her. Val in turn, called him old man to get on his nerves. You get the picture. They're close and treat each other like dorks.

"We got the kid." That's all he had to say before Val rushed out of bed despite her sleepiness and got ready. She hurriedly combed her long brown hair into a high ponytail and did her bangs, dressing in her normal Blackwatch uniform, a black blouse with the symbol on the breast and a high waisted black pencil skirt. She didn't even have time to put on her black tights before throwing on her black heels, grabbing her com, clipboard, and glasses before rushing to her boss's office.

Gabriel sat at his desk, clunky combat boots resting on the surface, hands resting behind his head. Val pressed the com button on the wall requesting to enter, and slammed open the door. Glasses crooked, she panted.   
"You got him...?" She huffed.  
All Gabriel did was nod smugly, "He's in the interrogation room. I'll give him a few hours to calm the hell down though. He's pretty pissed," he removed his feet from the desk and leaned forward, his chin resting on a hand nonchalantly. "Since you're up early, mind grabbing me and the punk some coffee? I want us both to be awake when I talk to him."   
Val frowned and put a hand on her hip, "You wake me up this goddamn early thinking- you know what? Never mind. I need some coffee anyways." He chuckled softly as the smaller woman left his office, "Don't put too much sugar this time, conejita!"

After coffee and a few hours of paperwork, the Blackwatch commander was finally ready to chat with the vigilante. Gabe handed her a file and an audio recorder,  
"Here's all of his info. I want you to watch, record the entire conversation, and write down anything important."   
Val nodded in determination and followed behind the older man to the interrogation rooms.   
As they both arrived, Val caught a glance at the "punk" through the two way glass. Her big brown eyes got even bigger.   
He was definitely not what she expected.   
"I'll give you a minute to read his file. I have a call to take first," Gabe opened his phone and walked off, leaving you alone to gaze at the vigilante. He had an auburn-brown long undercut, broad shoulders, a visible tattoo on his left forearm, presumably from his gang. He wore a dirty grey button up under a black leather vest with various studded accessories and piercings. His eyes were downcast, staring at the smooth metal table, so you couldn't tell what color his eyes were. He looked pretty young, but still had some stubble. She tore her eyes from the man and flipped through his file.  
"Jesse McCree. 19. Formerly part of Deadlock gang (New Mexico). Documented kills: 34. Currently wanted in 12 states..." She read to herself in a hushed voice. She was interrupted by Gabe returning and put a hand on her shoulder gently, signaling to snap out of reading and get ready. Val stood and gave her boss a small nod as he opened the door and stepped into the plain room.  
"Well ain't it seem to be the head honcho? You here to lecture me 'bout how much shit I'm in?" Jesse sneered, a smirk on his chiseled features. He lifted his head, dark brown eyes burning holes into Gabriel. His voice had an alluring southern drawl. It made her shiver for a moment before focusing her attention once more.  
Gabriel gave a hearty laugh, "No, no, no. I'm here to make you a deal. We kidnapped you for a good cause. But before I lay down the details, I'm Gabriel Reyes. Commander of the undercover sector of Overwatch: Blackwatch. Pleasure to finally meet you Jesse."   
Jesse laughed bitterly, "I'm mighty sure I wasn't taken to hear you monologue on about who you are and what you do."  
You snickered a tad at that one. He sure had some guts to be this defiant.  
Gabe visibly stiffened. Uh oh. That meant he was going to crack down,  
"We've been watching you for a while. You're damn good with that revolver. I want you to join Blackwatch."  
Jesse scoffed at hearing that and flipped his hair, "And what if I don't want to?"  
Gabe smirked and walked up to the table the teen was sulking at. He gently rested both hands on the table and leaned himself forward to be in Jesse's face. As Val watched, she could tell he was bringing out some stops. He tried being kind, now it's subtle intimidation.  
"Then I guess we could just hand you back over to the authorities and they can take your ass back to prison."  
Jesse looked into Gabe's eyes, breathing heavily, nostrils flaring. He didn't look too happy,   
"Fuck off. I ain't joinin'. My boys will break me outta here sooner or later."  
Gabe stepped back and softly chuckled, "If you're so convinced of that, I'll let you wait it out. You got three days to sit in this uncomfortable room and think about it. And keep in mind, you could go back to your stupid gang, or you can join us and help people. Your choice, kid."   
Gabe then turned sharply and exited, turning to Val as she stopped the recorder and put down her pen.   
"Let's leave him alone," he said as a wrapped an arm around her shoulder, gently leading her away, "He's a tough one to crack, but I'm sure hell change his mind sooner or later."  
Val nodded, her bangs bouncing, as she followed Gabe back to her desk.

The next day was uneventful. Jesse hadn't said or done anything of significance. He just ate the meals Blackwatch subordinates brought him and stayed quiet.  
Val furiously typed away on her holopad, writing up a report of the previous interaction between the vigilante and Gabriel before her com went of. It was Gabe. She huffed as she saved what she had, grabbed her clipboard, and hurried to his office.   
As she knocked and opened the door, Gabe was busy with stacks of paperwork.  
"You rang me?" She asked, almost startling him from his concentration.  
"Yeah I did. I need you to bring McCree lunch today," he rubbed his jaw and drank a sip of probably cold coffee.  
Val blubbered in confusion, "Why me? This isn't my job. What if he attacks me, or... or..." Gabe cut her off, "You'll be fine mi conejita. Since I don't want lunch today, you can give him mine. Tell him it's compliments of me." Val wanted to say more but simply nodded and went on her way to the mess hall.  
She always hated walking around the Overwatch sector of the base. Blackwatch had a smaller section just for Blackwatch agents, but didn't have a mess hall or anything like that. Only a decent sized break room with a coffee pot and nearly empty fridge.   
Val always felt like a sore thumb in comparison to the Overwatch agents. Probably because she was the commander's pet. No one ever treated her badly though. In fact, she had made lots of friends from Overwatch, though she never saw them apart from getting food in the mess hall and seeing them in the quarters building.   
As her black heels tapped on the tile of the mess room floor, a feminine voice called out to her. She turned and spotted Ana Amari and Angela Zeigler sitting at a table together. Val smiled widely and made her way over to the older women.   
"How is my darling doing?" Ana reached out and hugged Val tightly before rubbing her back soothingly. Val laughed a bit, "I'm fine. Gabe's keeping me on my toes as always."  
Angela smiled kindly, "Well I hope he isn't pushing you too hard," she said with a slight German accent. Val kindly smiled back, "Thank you for the concern!"   
The three women talked for a while before Val realized how long it was before heading off to grab the lunch. "Sorry but Gabe wanted me to grab a lunch for our hopefully new recruit. You've heard right?" Both women nodded their heads.   
"I heard he was a difficult troublemaker," Ana scoffed before sipping her cup of tea. "I'm sure he will realize that joining is what's best. Good luck dear!" Angela waved to her as she hurried off to grab the special commander's lunch and scurry back to the Blackwatch building.  
It was always a pleasure talking to Ana and Angela. They were mother-figures to her for sure. It was a shame Fareeha wasn't with them. Val liked playing games with the little Amari.

As she balanced the tray of food, Val arrived at the interrogation rooms. She was nervous as what Jesse would do seeing a new face, but she sucked it up and pushed the door open, knocking on the door frame before coming in.  
Jesse was still staring at the table but as soon as he heard the unmistakable sound of heels, he perked up like a dog.  
He couldn't believe his own eyes. A woman? A pretty one at that? And she worked for Blackwatch? Everyone else who got him food weren't this nicely dressed nor female.  
She almost blushed under his intense gaze before setting the tray down in front of him and straightening out. He didn't even notice that the food smelled better or that it was a whole different meal at all. All he did was look at her before turning on the charm.  
"Well, well, well look what we have here," he drawled before looking at her from head to toe while whistling, "You're mighty different from the men who usually bring me lunch." Val scoffed, "I'm only here because I have to." Jesse looked puzzled.  
"I'm the commander's assistant. The lunch is compliments of him too," she explained before clutching her clipboard to her chest.   
"Well tell 'em that he can send more compliments if that means I can see you again sweetpea," he smiled slyly and eyed her again.  
Val nodded curtly before pushing up her glasses and making her way to the door. Before she could open it, she was interrupted.  
"Tell 'em I want to see him tomorrow. I've been thinkin' hard and I reckon I got my answer," Jesse called out. Val nodded and headed out. She watched him through the two way mirror before she headed off though. He seemed to be in great thought. Little did she know Jesse was only thinking about the great view he got of her cleavage when she leaned over to set the tray down.


	2. Chapter 2

"You never told me he was a flirty sonnova bitch now did you?" Val crossed her arms as Gabe started to laugh. "Look, I didn't know he'd be like that. But I have to admit, I did use you to persuade him a little," he answered back, hands behind his beanie clad head.  
Val sighed heavily, "You're smart but you suck." Gabe nodded smugly, "I'm aware."

The next day was another visit with Jesse. If he chose to stick around, you'd have to get use to the endless flirting. But if Gabe found him to be useful, she couldn't complain.   
"This time, I want you in the room with me. Take notes, record, everything you did last time. But if you're with me, I'm sure he'll say yes to the offer," Gabe explained as they both walked to the room Jesse was in. Val scoffed, "Isn't it unfair that you're using your own precious conejita to persuade this delinquent?" Gabe laughed, "Not at all. I don't even feel bad." She sighed but straightened up as they arrived and Gabe opened the door for her. The sound of clicking heels made Jesse perk up and slap an award winning flirty smile on his face. But as soon as the sound of combat boots followed, his smile slowly turned to a scowl. Val stood by the door while Gabe went closer to Jesse.   
"You wanted to talk with me?" Gabe asked, hands behind his back.  
Val was sure that Jesse figured out Gabe's plan of using her. That probably made him even more pissed, but hopefully it worked.   
"Yeah I wanted to talk. I wanted to take you up on your offer. I'll join yer stupid Blackwatch," McCree gritted out. Gabe smirked and nodded, "Good choice son. Glad you can be a part of the team." Gabe reached a hand out for Jesse to shake, and the younger man eyed him suspiciously before shaking.   
"I'll have someone get those cuffs off your ankles. After that, you'll be touring the place with my assistant. She'll get you a uniform and tell you the ins and outs. Don't do anything shady with her or you'll be sent to sit on your ass in prison. Welcome to Blackwatch, Jesse," Gabe explained before saluting Jesse and walking out. Val stayed in the room with Jesse for a few seconds before a security guard with keys arrived and unshackled the teen from the metal table.   
Jesse stood up and stretched, groaning in the process, "Thank you kindly."   
Val noticed that for being 19, he was a head taller than her, even with heels on. Somewhere in his file she remembered that he was 6'1. He was a damn tree.   
Jesse was muscular and fit and tall and handso- no Val. He's not.   
She snapped out of her thoughts and pushed up her glasses as Jesse ran a hand through his hair and walked toward her. He offered her his hand, "Since we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Jesse McCree. And you are?" He gave a smile.   
She placed her smaller hand in his and shook confidently, "Valerie Pineiro. Nice to meet you Jesse, and welcome to Blackwatch."

After introductions, Val immediately went into professional mode, showing him around the Blackwatch complex. Jesse followed close behind, behaving fairly well. There was no flirting the entire time, save for the nicknames he called her. Probably because he was either in shock or awe.  
"This whole time we've been talking about Blackwatch as if it's something the common person knows about. Blackwatch is the special "black-ops" of Overwatch. We go in after Overwatch missions and clean things up so to say. Or at least that's what we're supposed to do. We're low on field agents, that's why we needed you. Overwatch commander Morrison won't let us go on missions unless we have 3 active field agents," Val explained quickly.   
"Um... not to interrupt ya doll, but who's the other two agents I'll be working with?" Jesse piped up slowly. Val stopped walking and turned around, flashing a smile, "You'll meet them eventually. I'm sure you all will get along well."   
Jesse's heart about stopped when she smiled. When Val turned around, her long straight hair whipped around her seemingly in slow motion, and her smile was dazzling even though he figured it wasn't genuine. He was head over heels, which was strange because usually women were in love with him.  
She turned around and kept walking, Jesse couldn't get enough of watching her was. She had the perfect hourglass figure.  
"You'll be spending the majority of your time in the Blackwatch building, but you'll get meals from the mess hall and sleep in the quarters complex. Reyes said you can pick your room, so be my guest," Val opened the door and stepped outside, pointing to the mentioned building.   
Jesse smirked, "I'll take whatever room that's near yers darlin'." Val inwardly cringed, but jotted down the room number across the hall from hers. What a joy that will be. It could be worse, he could've specified to be next to her.   
Val took Jesse down to the armory to pick up some uniforms until he was fitted for gear.   
"Reyes wanted you to get out of those, quote on quote, 'God-awful rags,' and pick out a few different outfits until you're fitted for armor. Just go in and pick things that fit you properly. I'll be waiting," she said as she opened the door and let him step inside before closing the door and standing outside. Imagining how his abs looked.  
After he emerged, she was almost speechless. He wore a fitted black shirt with the Blackwatch logo on each short sleeve. It fitted around his neck very well and defined his muscles. He wore simple black cargo pants and combat boots. He was carrying a few outfits on his shoulder.   
"Like what you see sweetheart?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Val blushed slightly.  
"Let's just keep on with the tour..."

After the tour was over, both returned to Gabe's office. "Give me a report conejita. I want to know how the tour went," the commander purred as Jesse shifted uncomfortably in front of his new boss.  
"It went exceptionally well, sir. He asked meaningful questions and behaved the whole time," she pushed her glasses up and gave him her clipboard for him to check the notes she wrote.   
"You want the room across from hers? Jesse you sly dog. I love it. Just don't cause trouble. Training starts tomorrow, bright and early. I'm sure you know where the training facility and grounds are. You both can retire early, you've earned it," Gabe tossed Jesse his room key and rested his feet on his desk. Val nodded and grabbed her clipboard back. Jesse nodded as well.  
Both exited the office in silence and headed toward their quarters. As they stepped outside, the wind blew Val's hair and made Jesse sigh in content.  
"You never told me where this here base is located," he remarked. Val shrugged, "I'm not qualified to tell you any of that information until we're sure we can trust you. That's why you're not allowed a com or any use of our holopads until Reyes gives the okay." Jesse nodded, "One more question, what was that name that Reyes called you? I know some Spanish but I don't know that word."   
Val tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, enjoying the soft touch of evening cold.  
"He called me 'conejita'. It means little rabbit, and before you ask, it's a long story I prefer not to tell someone I've only known for a few days."   
Jesse nodded again, and grunted softly in understanding. They both walked into the building and went to their rooms. Before Val entered, she called to Jesse, "Hey, I know changing is rough but I'm sure you'll like it here. The world could always use more heroes. Goodnight McCree."   
All Jesse could say was a measly "g'night" back before getting flustered and turning away.  
Every women he had ever met never made him feel this way. There was something special about Valerie and he was determined to figure her out.

The next day, Jesse awoke to harsh knocking on his door. He grumbled as he looked at the clock, 7am. Who could be up at this ungodly hour? He slowly got out of bed and shuffled his way to the door, yawning. He was surprised to see the smaller woman with the thin glasses. She flushed red seeing his sleepwear, just a pair of grey sweats. Jesse immediately turned on the charm. He braced against the door frame, dwarfing Val as if he didn't already, "You want somethin' pumpkin?" He purred.  
"I'm here to tell you that you were supposed to be at training an hour ago... Reyes is a little pissed..." She choked out while trying to maintain her composure. Jesse's eyes went wide and he immediately swore.   
"If you didn't know, 'bright and early' means 6am sharp. And for God's sake, put on a damn shirt," Val snapped before turning on her heel and walking away to leave Jesse in a blind rush.

Gabriel had his arms crossed and was angrily tapping his foot. Jesse ran through the training facility and loudly pushed open the doors to the training grounds outside. The sight of the commander alone was intimidating. Val stood off behind him, pushed up her glasses and ran a hand through her hair. There was another... person there that Jesse hadn't seen before. The person had black hair, a shiny faceplate, and mechanical parts littering their body. The only human parts of them were an exposed arm and the upper half of a face.  
They stood next to Reyes, more interested in their nails then the man who literally just busted through the doors loudly.  
"Sorry jefe. I didn't realize that you wanted me here at 6..." Jesse rubbed the back of his neck.   
"Next time I won't be so easy on you. I'll make an exception since it's your official first day. Doesn't change that I'm mad but whatever. I have someone for you to meet," Gabe replied, uncrossing his arms and gesturing to the person. They looked up, clearly bored.  
"This is Genji Shimada. He is your new partner. Besides me, he is the only field agent Blackwatch had until you showed up. You both will get along and look after each other on the field." Genji gave a halfhearted nod to Jesse and went back to his nails.  
That meant Reyes was the other field agent Jesse would need to work with. That sucked.   
Gabriel walked deeper into the grounds and motioned for everyone to follow, "We have training today boys. Let's go."

After training, Jesse collapsed on a bench in the training facility. He heard heels and cracked open an eye to see Val walking towards him. "Good job training today. You're more impressive than I thought."  
Jesse closed his eye and mumbled a "thanks" before the sound of heels lowered in volume and eventually disappeared. This whole agent thing was going to be rough.

The next few months were filled with rigorous training for Jesse. Val remembered when he got his official Blackwatch gear and uniform. He was absolutely giddy, she had never seen him so happy. He wore that damn cowboy hat and bandana along with his special gun holster  everywhere, even when he didn't need to have his uniform on. She had to admit the hat was cute sometimes.


End file.
